The Cure (Faithtale AU)
by earthycashew
Summary: What if both monsters and humans had decided to separate themselves but not for the reason everyone was led to believe? After landing an internship at the lab, Sans finds himself questioning what's going on behind closed doors. He confronts them about these "experiments" he's heard about, and his ethics are brought into question when he must work around a very determined one. Frans
1. The Review

**The Cure Ch 1 The Review**

 **Author's Notes Below**

* * *

A yellow dinosaur reached for a small stack of papers off to the side of her desk and smoothed out one of the crinkled edges. She picked up the page on top and held it in front of her. Her hand reached into the drawer to the right and retrieved a wooden stamp set almost out of habit.

After pressing the stamp into the plastic box beneath for a few seconds, she pulled it back and stamped a bright red symbol at the bottom of the page. She pulled the stamp back, admiring its gloss for a moment. The image resembled that of a point trident, but it wasn't this that suddenly caught her attention.

 _Oh!_ She thought to herself a little surprised. _Well, I'll be. The youngest student really did pass all the tests,_ She noted. _Amazing._ "Is that a skeleton?!" She uttered out loud after almost dropping the stamp.

"Oh, are those the accepted students? Anything of interest?" A curious voice came up behind her, peeking over her shoulder to see what she was working on.

"Uh yeah, they are..." She replied not taking her eyes off the paper in her hand. "Actually, I was just noticing that-" She began, looking to who it was asking.

" _G-Gaster_!" Her voice caught again, as her hand flew up to her chest, startled.

"Good …. Morning?" He inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"Please don't do that!" Alphys scolded, taking a few breaths. "W-warn me next time," She finished in a whisper.

"I'll keep that in mind," He mused for a moment. "However, I find it interesting how easily you were to answer my question when you didn't even know it was me. My dear Ms. Alphys, if you give out sensitive information with non-personnel, it might not be in your favor," He finished much too casually.

"F-F-Fired?" She gawked, suddenly feeling uneasy in her chair, and her tail began swishing side to side nervously. She'd been warned of his nontraditional sense of humor but even after all these years, she was still tripped up at times.

"Oh Alphys, y'know I kiiiiid," He replied with a candid smirk crossing his features. She handed him over the applicant she'd been holding, " Huh, it looks we acquired quite a few candidates this year didn't we…" He said as he lifted his free hand to rest under his chin. Something suddenly, struck in his mind, "You didn't use my test did you?"

She took a deep breath to calm her stutter, "I did not," she spoke matter-of-factually.

He grunted, slightly annoyed, "Why not?"

"It was too difficult for anyone to do."

"Well, you did it."

"That's different."

"Huh, and why is that?"

"…" She didn't say anything at this.

His mind switched back to the candidates. _This test score..._ "It seems like we have a rather talented monster here don't we?" He replied, impressed, "Pretty smart for such a young age as well."

Her mind seemed to be on something else while she continued stamping papers, "Ahh.. yes."

"… " His gaze continued in her direction, not satisfied with that answer, "Something wrong?"

"Not really, while he's been involved in petty crimes, nothing really noteworthy." She began stamping faster when silence settled between them.

He clutched the paper to his chest as he bent down slightly. "Miss Alphys, doing some investigation on this young man I see? Do you already want to take him under your wing?" He smirked like a child, "Come onnnnn we're pals, you can indulge me with the details, what all did we find?"

The color drained from her face, as her patience thinned. "…"

He got even closer with a curious look on his face, wondering if she was going to spill what was on her mind.

"You know, you can be rather over bear-"

"Morning you two, time for breakfast?" A monster from a small group, all in lab coats like themselves, shouted over to them to get their attention. The rest of the group nodded with him in unison as the picture of tasty hot foods filled their minds.

Gaster smiled back, eager to join them. "But of course, we'll be right behind you," He waved back, and with a small wave, the group then headed towards the cafeteria.

"Time to go get my treat," Gaster spoke, mostly to himself.

"You sure do love food.." Alphys smirked, looking over at him. She began tucking away her supplies and some paperwork to get going.

"Well, food does supply nutrition to the body," He paused for a moment in thought. "Just as a power station requires gas, or coal to power its turbines, we have to support our bodies," He lowered the paper. "Go on, you need to get something too."

"Alright," She replied, her gaze turned back to her desk.

 _Today is going to be a good day,_ Gaster thought to himself as he set the paper back down on the desk. His palm remained pressed against it as the picture of a young skeleton looked back.

 _This time for sure,_ A smile grew on his face at the anticipation of victory. _We are going to find it, I can feel it._

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _Back on the grind again! Eyo! I know if you are from my "Time to Get Merry" story you've heard me talking about it only like a billion times hehe... I've been wanting to get back to this story, re-edit and change a lot from the current chapters. I realized after coming back that there were even a few things from the first two chapters I wanted to change as well. Just, quite a bit of changing which I'm excited about. I'm glad I took the break from this story to work on that other one as it allowed me time to come back with a new perspective. Either way, I will be posting deleting most of these chapters and reposting them. If re-reading these chapters are not your thing, the latest chapter I have posted is on FF at ch 15 I believe. I will be posting first on Archive and updating that account up to ch 15 and then I'll prolly swap off weeks to be posting on both of these websites. Depending on which site creates more traffic or which site I enjoy working with more will most likely determine which site I keep updating. I doubt I'll keep updating both sites as it's too much work for my lazy bum. I will tell you before I disappear though._

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 _Official YT trailer under EarthyCashew titled "The Cure"_

 ** _Credits_**

 _FaithTale AU belongs to momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr_

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	2. Accepted

****The Cure Ch 2 Accepted****

 ** **Author's Notes Below****

* * *

"I was accepted," Sans brought up suddenly.

Papyrus's juvenile face stopped chewing on his breakfast cereal. He stared at the back of the newspaper Sans was reading. "What?" He asked through a full mouth.

Sans lowered his paper. "I got accepted," He repeated. He lifted his black coffee up and took a small sip, allowing the liquid to warm his insides.

"When?"

"Yesterday, they said to stop by that way today," Sans answered, still holding his coffee in his free hand. He blew on it a little, steam coming from the top. A smile tickling at the edges of his face. He couldn't lie to himself, he was surprised when he got the call.

"How?"

"By phone."

"Why?"

"… I guess they liked my report…?" He retorted. He pressed his eyebrows together and looked at Papyrus.

Papyrus's face stopped moving and his eyes began widening as the realization hit him.

"What?!" He yelped, his partially unchewed cereal flying forward. He slammed his fist down on the table, spilling his bowl as well, while his other hand remained secured to his spoon.

Sans held up his paper to shield himself from the onslaught of round cereal pellets flying through the air. A smile crept onto his face, "What, nothing to say? Not even a _congratulations_ or _I'm proud of you big bro?_ I'm hurt" He joked.

Papyrus's mouth hung open.

Sans's placed his hand up under his chin and smirked at his younger brother, "You didn't think I was going to pass did you…"

At this, Papyrus was quick to recover, "Well no- I mean n-no that's not what I mean!" He stumbled over his words. He held up his free hand in defense, "I swear I didn't think that. I believe in you Sans! I promise!" He stuttered.

Sans eyelids lowered, the smile still there, "Uh- huh did you now… you're _very_ convincing."

Papyrus stood up in his chair, his full support on the table, "It's just that… I heard that his tests are really tough," Papyrus countered. "At least that's what Ms. Tori has said. That most people fail early on trying to get work in his lab." Papyrus exhaled and set his bowl right side up. "… Aren't you afraid though? I heard that Dr. Gaster is really scary," He huffed out.

Sans shrugged it off. "No worries Paps. I passed this test, but you're right, this is only step one." He rubbed his temples together, "There's still a lot more to do unfortunately but that's fine. As the saying goes, I didn't come this far, to only get this far right?"

Papyrus's eyes once again grew in size, admiration for his brother growing with every passing second. His eyes twinkled like that of the night sky as wonderful thoughts crossed his mind. "Nyeeeeeeeeeh," He hummed quietly, shifting lower into his seat.

Sans chuckled at Papyrus until he noticed his brother slipping lower in his seat. He looked at Paps in confusion at that moment, wondering what he was thinking. He took another sip of his coffee as Papyrus dropped from his chair and scurried out of the kitchen.

Papyrus's small feet tapped against the tile floor as he scurried down the hall. "What- where are you…" Sans began to ask until he realized his brother was gone- "Going…" Just after that came a loud _slam_ of Papyrus's room door. He continued to look at the entranceway but after a few moments, he grew bored and his gaze trailed back to the paper. An article on the following side caught his attention and he began reading.

* * *

 _ **Today in Monsterville!**_

 _A local farmer reported to officials of some graffiti on the Wall's Eastside, written in human dialect. It's not yet determined if this was a prank by some mischievous monsters or by an actual human. The graffiti was found yesterday morning but the police reassure's the citizens that no one can get past the wall, neither humans nor monsters. However, if anyone has information…_

* * *

The article continued on, providing names and numbers to which people could provide anything they knew. As well as a possible cash reward for anything that helped identify the guilty parties.

 _Seems like anything will make news,_ He thought a little disgruntled. _I can't tell if they're trying to distract the public or just giving them more to worry about..._

 _The wall has stood strong for at least 150 years and yet we still don't communicate with humans, not that much anyways,_ He tapped his fingers against the side of the ceramic cup, allowing the soft _clink_ to take up the silent air. _Only Asgore passes through the wall, and that's only to try and keep up trade negotiations._

He raised an eyebrow in thought. _But is it even worth it? They usually don't have anything that great. I mean.. they can't even use magic,_ He sighed dejectedly. _Humans are very different from monsters.. huh,_ At this, a chuckle escaped. _If humans can't use magic though.. then I bet their bodies react to things differently than monsters… I wonder if they_ … His eyes lifted from the paper and over to their small table by the corner of the room.

A small piece of wooden decor adorned it with a glass vase filled with pebbles and flowers. There was also a picture of himself with Papyrus. To the side was a rock with two googly eyes glued it, not proportionate to each other, and at the back a black case filled with miscellaneous office supplies. Above this, a gust of wind caught the soft blue curtains, revealing a sunny window. _H_ _eh_ , _It's a dangerous thought. But I understand if someone would be willing to go that far in order to protect the ones they hold dear._

 _Still,_ he rested his chin on the back of his hand again and set the paper down. _I don't think I'd go as far as human experimentation._ He messed with the edge of the newspaper. _Well… maybe if it was for Papyrus… Though, he definitely wouldn't approve of something like that. He's always putting others before himself,_ He chuckled good-naturedly.

He lifted his gaze when he heard a distant _thump_ down the hallway. His chair rattled against the floor with the following _thump_. His expression went blank. _What…_. _is about to happen-_

The thumps only became louder, "Oh shi-" And within seconds his eyes shot to the coffee in front of him. He thrust both arms forward and lifted the hot brew to the sky as a smaller skeleton ran up against the table, almost knocking it over. His younger brother's energy was back and crazier than ever as the Paps scrambled to gain his footing.

"What are you- Paps get off the table, you're not an animal!" he retorted lowering the coffee to a part of the table that Papyrus couldn't reach.

Before Sans could object again, the younger skeleton brought up a paper in front of him to show Sans. A look of pure joy and excitement covered his features, his eyes glowing even brighter than before.

"Are you even listening to m-" Sans stopped as the paper was shoved into his face and he was forced to look at Papyrus's art piece.

The picture showed a poorly drawn older Skeleton with both hands on his hips. The words, " Congratulations, you did it!" Was scrawled around and next to the skeleton along with some yellow flowers and green shrubbery at his shoes.

His younger brother waited with a proud look on his face to see San's reaction to his masterpiece. "Ta- Da!" He exclaimed.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _ _So in this chapter I had said I planned to make it 6-7 chapters hue hue.__

 _ *** Update- 04/08/2018**_

 _ _Not even an hour after posting this chapter I read back through the F.A.Q of Faith-Tale and it looks like I'm in the clear to keep writing. I thought I was only allowed to write the comic portion but the question also includes "inspired" fanfic so... yeyyeyeyey.__

 ** _ _* Update 3/11/2019__**

 _ _How many update author's notes can we get lol. I changed hardly anything in this chapter, huh.__

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _FaithTale AU belongs to momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr_

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_

 _~ Pooky_


	3. The Trek

****The Cure** Ch 3 The Trek**

 **Author's Notes Below** ( _Anything from this chapter on is not canon with the original comic_ )

 _ *** Update 4/10/2019** : Sorry for not replying to comments, I was totally not thinking when I posted this chapter, I fixed that now ;A;_

* * *

Sans looked at the work of art for a moment, no words coming to his mouth.

Papyrus hesitated and his arms were losing energy from knowing his brother wasn't thrilled with his present. A look of disappointment crossed his face until-

"You rascal!" Sans chuckled grabbing his brother in his arms and pulling him in for a hug. "I love it!" He replied, and began giving his brother a loving noogie.

"Hey! Let me go, I have to go get ready for school!" Papyrus chuckled, pulling away from Sans.

"Well hurry up!" Sans chuckled, letting go of his brother.

Papyrus ran towards his bedroom once more, while Sans retrieved the cleaner and paper towels from underneath the kitchen sink. He started with the cereal mess and made his way to the dishes. After finishing up the last few plates, he put the table spread back together. Lastly, He folded up his newspaper and tossed it into the wastebasket by the pantry.

Just as he was lacing up his mid tops, Papyrus burst out of his bedroom and down the hall to the front door. A skip remained in his step as he bounded down the hall.

"Teeth brushed?"

"Yes."

"Nightclothes put away?"

"Yep!"

"Room tidied up?"

"Not a sock to be found!"

"Hair brushed?"

"Sannnsssssss," Papyrus whined jokingly.

"Right right, I'm the only one with the golden locks."

Papyrus rolled his eyes, "Cmooonnn big bro," Papyrus whined.

"Alright alright…" Sans took a deep breath.

Papyrus clenched his small hands into fists in excitement, his eyes twinkling at his brother.

"Up high!" Sans held up his hand much higher than Papyrus.

Papyrus ducked low and sprung up, just meeting Sans hand with his own, and an audible _clap_ was heard.

"Down low!" Sans held both hands this time out just below his knees.

For the next minute or so, Sans and Papyrus went back and forth with their traditional morning clap exchange.

"The great and powerful Papyrus is ready to conquer the day!" Papyrus announced, springing for the door so he could open it.

"Op op, your jacket!" Sans warned pulling it down from the coat rack and holding it up to Papyrus.

"But Sans, the cold doesn't- op op op today could be the day you get a cold young man," The younger brother huffed but slipped both arms in quickly without another word. He threw the door open and lunged outside, making footprints in the snow with his oversized boots.

Sans shielded his eyes instinctively, "They came to plow snow early it looks like," Sans thought out loud.

"Let's go, let's go!" Papyrus pulled at Sans sleeve when he was taking too long. He was admiring their small yard, one tree poking through the ground. It was a lemon tree, one that his friend's Muffet and Grillby had given him as a home warming gift.

"What's your rush?" Sans chuckled having to quicken his pace to keep up with Papyrus.

"Nothing…" Papyrus dodged suddenly, looking forward at their path, making their way to the school.

Sans eye suddenly glowed with a blue-ish hue, thinking of a particular student he might have been referring to. He was hoping not-

"Undyne wants to create potions in the playground before school!"

"…" _Of course, it's Undyne,_ He thought as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. Undyne was a… "good" kid? Maybe? But Papyrus loved hanging out with her none the less.

When the two of them got together, he was always having to watch them, mostly from Undyne getting into trouble. It was rather unfortunate, some of the parents looked down on Undyne and he did feel bad for her. She had also been held back twice, _Kindergarten_ … twice. He could only imagine her home life but none the less he had to keep a sharp eye on her and make sure she didn't burn the house down. It was mostly just mushing together whatever leftover vegetables they could find in the fridge but sometimes they actually tried to make food and that's when it got dangerous.

Sans mentally prepared himself for the next weekend Papyrus and her would hang out. The grill was already being mentioned a few times. Undyne had apparently mentioned wanting to barbeque her enemies tears.

"There's the grand bell!" Papyrus interrupted with a squeak. The bell was hanging from a large tower that loomed over 100 yards over the school. It was rung when school began and was dismissed for the day. The school was still a good walking distance but once over the hill, you could see the entrance way. Excitement filled his steps as he sprinted closer.

Sans had to rush his steps a little to keep up with the younger skeleton. Making their way up over the hill, Sans spotted a particular woman greeting children out front. As soon as the woman spotted Sans, her face lit up happily and she waved him over. He had never planned to go any other direction but towards her, but he felt butterflies in his stomach none the less. "Gmorning Ms Toriel," He replied as he came up. Papy had run up ahead of him and already gripped her in a tight hug.

"Hello Sans," She called out as she patted Papyrus on the head. "And one of my star pupils, are we ready to learn today?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes mam!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly. She could tell he was looking for a certain someone. "Undyne said she is waiting inside, that you have to go and find her," Toriel replied chuckling. Papyrus smiled even bigger as he raced inside.

Sans felt let down a little, Papy decided today was a day he didn't need to say goodbye to his brother he supposed-

"Oh wait!" Papyrus yelled halfway to the door and turned around. He ran back to Sans and gave him a big hug, "Good luck today!" Papyrus yipped and turned on his heel, back towards the school.

Sans smiled to himself as he embraced Paps right back and watched him disappear inside.

"I never had the chance to say thank you," Sans replied sheepishly, suddenly unable to hold eye contact with the goat woman before him.

"For what," she inquired as she greeted another young student into the school. She brushed off a few snowflakes from their jacket before they headed inside.

"Oh uh, for applying to the lab. They called me a few days ago to tell me the good news and asked me to come by today," He continued sheepishly.

"I simply suggested it," Toriel corrected, "You're a bright young man. Although I'm not going lie, I'm a little surprised that they accepted you" Toriel commented.

Sans felt his breath catch, "I'm- I'm sorry what, you're _surprised_ that they- I kid I kid, I wanted to lighten the mood," She chuckled. "I feel like you have a huge cloud hanging over you."

Sans let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Oh boy Tori, you tripped me up for a second," Sans let out a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. They continued talking for a bit about what he was hoping for when he was officially on the team. He was really excited and before he knew it, his initial nervousness of getting one on one time with Toriel had subsided and he was just happy to be talking to a friend. Before he knew it, the bell rang announcing class would be starting soon.

His shoulders fell a bit but he didn't let Toriel see it. "Have a good day Ms. Toriel," He replied, waiving and starting to head back up to the hill.

"You as well, good luck today," She called and headed inside. It wasn't often they got to talk just the two of them. Most everyone loved Toriel so parents and staff would often be out there in the morning talking with her as well. He didn't mind as most of the staff and parents he'd come to know as well. A new principal had been hired a couple of months back and he began noticing that he was out there a lot of times with her.

A nasty gust of wind blew through Sans, knocking him out of his thoughts. He gripped his coat closer and allowed his steps to pick up a little. The walk to Papyrus's school wasn't that bad, but the trek to work, he'd have to get used to that. Unfortunately with his odds and ends jobs he'd held for the last couple years, he had enough for rent and food. A vehicle? That was just out of the question at the moment and while his friends had offered to help, he didn't want them burdened more than they already were. He had asked to borrow money more times than he cared to think about and even worse that he hadn't been able to pay them back. he knew that with this job opportunity was a godsend and he wasn't about to let it escape him without a fight. He owed it not only to his brother but to himself, he'd always looked at the lab as some unreachable career but the pieces seemed to be falling into place.

* * *

 _Oh_ Sans _, that's silly. If anything, you're overqualified_ , Tori had gone on for some time doting on the young skeleton to his dismay. On that day, he was getting ready to take Paps on a late lunching for doing really well on a spelling test. Grillby was a bartender there in the evenings so getting his friend a discount on his meals when he did come by was not an issue.

He had rolled his eyes, _We're almost the same age, and I think we can agree that you're pretty smart too,_ He had smirked, rubbing the back of his neck. _I mean, I know you like being a teacher, but I'm sure the pay would be better,_ He replied simply, waiting for Papyrus to get his things together.

 _Yes, but I love my job here, I wouldn't give it up for the world. Helping mold tomorrow's minds is such an honor. Maybe I'll learn a thing or two from you, just promise me one thing_ , Tori became very serious suddenly.

Sans felt his throat catch, he wasn't one for making promises anymore. " _What's wrong?"_

 _"Don't trust an atom, they make up everything,"_ Tori winked with a smirk already playing across her face.

 _Oh sweet Asgore, I think I'm in love,_ he thought to himself feeling his heart skip a beat.

As soon as he was about to make a pun on pi and not arguing with it cause it's irrational, a student came up asking for something, and with that she left him to wait alone for his brother. Why was it he just couldn't get the courage to ask her if she was-

* * *

"Oof," He grumbled as he collided against someone and fell back. The ever familiar _crunch_ sounded out as he fell to the ground and was met with snow landing on his clothes.

"O-o-oh my, I'm so sorry," The voice spoke from the monster that he had hit, and the yellow reptile looked down at him apologetically. She stammered for a moment before finding her voice again and offered him a hand up. "I'm not the strongest, b-but I think I can manage to h-help you up. Again... sorry," She spoke again.

"No need to apologize, you didn't do it on purpose, I mean we would both know if that had happened," Sans joked but almost regretted the decision gauging Alphys's reaction. "I meant that as a jo-"

"O-o-oh that's right. Y-you're the new student, w-well one of them," She chuckled at this, she wasn't sure herself why she had. Possibly another nervous defense mechanism, "Y-you have a low tolerance for attacks, if ... I'm not mistaken but anyway, you're here to meet with the other students no and sign some papers? I'm not gonna lie, I almost forgot about that today," Alphys chuckled awkwardly. By the time she realized what she was saying probably wasn't appropriate nor should she be delving that information in public space, she tried to steer the conversation elsewhere as what Gaster had mentioned earlier ran through her mind.

"I hope so," Sans smirked, "I don't want to be _wrapping_ paper, I'm not good at that." This girl seemed like a mess and the last thing she wanted to do was get her any more upset than she looked.

"... Why would you be wrapping- Oh... wait was that a pun?" Alphys almost deadpanned.

"Well it was until you kind of said that it was-..." Sans started chuckling, changing gears. "I guess it was pretty tear-able huh?"

"Oh my my, no, I uh... I liked it..." She was trying but she knew by his raised brow that she was doing a bad job.

"Eh, it's okay, nobody really likes these 'ole puns except my brother's kinder garden teacher," He smirked, even more, when her eyes lit up.

"Oh! Ms. Toriel, yes yes I've seen her around the lab before. She was chaperoning on one of the field trips with some older kids from the nearby school if I'm not mistaken, she seems sweet," she spoke as she clasped her hands together.

Just as Alphys was about to mention something else, the pager at her hip sounded off and she took a peek at the screen. "Oh boy, that's Dr. Gaster, I better get going. It was nice meeting you," Alphys gave him a soft wave as she began heading back inside.

"I'm Sans, by the way, were you the one that wrote those articles on-" Sans stopped once he realized she was already gone.

Though the area was relatively quiet, he could see a small gathering of individuals just inside the main building, he assumed it was the other accepted students.

He took a deep breath before heading inside, thankful that no one seemed to pay any attention to the snow that flew in with him. He dusted himself free of the remaining white flakes before taking a look around. Everyone seemed more interested in talking with potential sponsors and which field they would be specializing in than anything else.

It wasn't long before the majority of students were chaperoned into a room to one end of the large corridor they had entered through. The room that the group was escorted into opened up into a rather large auditorium that lead down to a small stage with a mic at the front. To the side was laid out a large assortment of snacks and baked goods with lemon water in a large glass pitcher.

"Well, they sure didn't want us getting to the food yet did they?" He heard a voice joke next to him.

* * *

 ** _ _Author Notes Update - 4/ 09/ 2019 -__**

 _ _So I wanted to post this here so all of the amazing follows, favs, reviews, and anyone that might be passing by, I will be updating my story on Archive for a few chapters before returning to FF to update the story here. I've been wanting to delve into Archive and get a feel for it so I figured now's a good time.__

 _ _I'm not sure how many chapters I'll be uploading there **before** I come back here. I've deleted all my posted chapters here because I'm making such huge changes that it's best I do that. I understand if you're someone that has read up to 15 and you do not want to re-read. You are more than welcome to wait until I get back up to chapter 15 and there I'll post a summary of all the changes but I encourage you to re-read through the chapters as I post them because I am making some really big changes that almost completely differ from the original. BUT AGAIN, to each their own. __

__I'm super excited about all the changes, I think it's already far better than the original. I hope y'all are as excited as I am :O__

 _ _So as it goes, I'll update "Time to get Merry" less than a week from now in case anyone's wondering about updates for that then I'll come back here. I already had the next chapter written and edited I just wanted this posted first.__

 _ _I know there is a lot going on here in the description and I tried to space it out so hopefully, it's easy-ish to read__

 ** _ _Comments-__**

 _ _Aaaaah, I'm so sorry ;A; I didn't reply to my comments, and I'm pretty sure the ones I did reply to I deleted those chapters so I'll scoop it all to this chapter since I'm not sure when I'll post another update here.__

 _ _Olivia the__ _ _Nerd__ _ _:__ _ _YAAAAASSSSS, At the time when I found this AU I didn't know that much about AU's and didn't realize how under the radar this one slipped. It makes me kinda happy to write for this AU even though it's not as prevelant as like... Underfell or something. xD__

 _pandanmlpalley : Thank you so much for the kind words. I hope that with these new chapters I'm still able to have to the same effect. It means a lot to hear this and thank you for the kudos as well. :O_

 _Enchie_ _:_ _I remember replying to you, but I don't remember what I wrote. I'm re-doing these chapters so hopefully, I improved the second time around. Thank you for the comment none the less_

 _IamaDiaryofThirteen : No problem! Thank you, I understand what it feels like when I'm reading a story, getting into, and then the story get's abandoned, or at least goes so long without updates that it feels like that. _

_Cinnamon123_ _:_ _I do to! One of the first au's I came across after getting back into the fandom. The comic was just too cute and inspiration just struck. Thank you for your kind words. Again, I remember replying to this one before, and I remember saying that the fact that you know more than one language is amazing, you have nothing to apologize for. :O_

 _Fanfictionlover124 : Yes_

* * *

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, Ao3, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _FaithTale AU belongs to momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr_

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_

 _~ Pooky_


	4. The Introduction

**The Cure Ch 4. The Introduction**

 **Author's Notes Below**

* * *

Sans flipped his gaze to the young fellow next to him, a smile of sarcasm crossing the monster's face.

"Who needs to eat at 8 in the morning, food is for quitters after all," Sans shrugged with a smirk of his own.

"I mean we're only here to work right?" The cat monster replied. "Let's see if I can grab some tho," He spoke before walking away towards the table.

Sans smirked even more once he noticed the guy had grabbed one of the paper plates set up, only to put a mountain of finger foods atop it. The plate bulged under the weight but the pride on the young cat's face wasn't being challenged by anyone.

Sans found himself a seat off to one side near one of the windows. He decided his nerves wouldn't allow for him to eat anything more than what he'd had this morning. He ended up looking over his shoulder back towards the door and watched as more students and scientists filed in. Some of the scientists had folders piled under their arms stuffed with papers. His gaze kept going and landed on a bunny filing in with a rather formfitting top and dress pants. He cocked a brow when he noticed her twisting another monsters fingers backward. She had a large smirk playing across her face as she did this, and he had a smile as well though it was pained looking.

"..." Sans paused, noticing a few of her colleagues joking with both monsters. Just as he was about to ask someone a few seats down from him what was going on, he heard a tapping noise come from the mic at the other end of the room.

"Can I get everyone's attention, now that the few last students have decided to join us," A tall skeleton called from the podium. He left the mic in it's stand as he turned to address the room, and made eye contact with Sans as well as a few other students who had obviously been the reason the meeting hadn't begun earlier.

"Also, can we please try not to scare any of the new students off, this early on. I believe graduating college will be excruciating enough, let alone being tortured by any of the lab techs, thank you." The gentlemen spoke from the front, eyeing the rabbit monster who had finally let go of who'd she'd been torturing.

"Of course sir, wouldn't want to scare off any students from Chara University, the most _prestigious_ college," She crossed her arms, holding back any expression she had previously displayed. She then went to lean against the back wall next to a few of her other colleagues.

"I'm very impressed with your sarcasm Mrs. Scarlet ... Now, I should introduce myself... I'm Dr. Gaster, as some of you may already know. Head of the entire lab, I oversee most of the experiments, lab samples, autopsies, and of course, making sure we have the grant money to do any of this. Or as others would refer to it, the most exciting part of the job." Gaster smirked good-naturedly when a few of the scientists chuckled.

Gaster then brought out some flash cards he had in his coat pocket but most of the time he looked around the room, taking in the faces of the new students before him.

Dr. Gaster continued on for some time, going over basic rules, dress code, where to report problems, and of course, how scheduling would work. Not everyone in that room had applied to be Dr. Gaster's assistant but the fact that there was going to be more than one, intimidated Sans but at the same time, fueled his inner fire. He looked around the room to notice most of the students looked older than him and wondered if age was going to win out over him. Being young had its advantages but with age usually came life experiences and reading a book couldn't cover everything.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, before looking up to realize that the tall skeleton from the podium was staring down at him, giving him a raised eyebrow in suspicion. "Were you sleeping, young man?" The taller skeleton inquired, a dark look on his face.

"D-Dr. Gaster," Sans fumbled his words for a moment, before standing to his feet to properly acknowledge the Dr. before him. "Of course not, I was uh... getting lost in thought, I apologize," Sans held his hand out to shake hands with Dr. Gaster.

Gaster stared at his hand for a moment. "Apology accepted young man, no need to trip over your words, we won't bite, well I can't promise anything for her," He snickered over at the young lady next to him.

"... " She simply gave him a look. "He has some mild germaphobic habits, you'll have to excuse him," She spoke up, stepping forward to shake hands with Sans.

Sans blinked in surprise a few times, but not upset, "That's okay" he replied, taking her hand instead. "I was wondering-"

"Well I'll be, we're competing for the same spot," the young skeleton was interrupted as a certain cat monster, came busting through the crowd behind Gaster and Alphys. He had a look that could only be described as shit eating.

"Competing is not the right word, my position is open to more than one applicant which means you might just be moved to another department," Gaster clarified in a warning tone. His eyes flicked upward as he began looking for something in the room.

"So when do we start so I can wipe that grin off your face," Sans returned with a smirk of his own. Both men crossed their arms, gauging one another.

"Maybe you should introduce yourselves to each other, considering you will be working... together," the Dr. smirked at the crestfallen looks that flashed across the two gentlemen. Gaster and Alphys turned away for a moment when someone came up with a concern with their internship.

"Sans, Sans the skeleton," Sans replied holding his hand out.

"Skitch," the cat monster returned, taking his hand, "You've got quite a girlish handshake, what is this, our first date?" Skitch rolled the toothpick around in his mouth, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess you never get past the first date to know the difference," Sans returned the look.

They remained at a standstill, sending daggers to one another until the two scientists turned back to them. They immediately disbanded their silent battle and gave their full attention back, waiting for orders.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, You already know I'm Dr. Gaster, and this is my colleague, Alphys, who specializes in medical engineering here at the lab,"

"So it was you! I read some of your articles of the work you did on the Core, truly incredible stuff... it's a shame the funding was cut," Sans suddenly spoke up.

Alphys looked taken aback, "T-thank you, uhm, o-of course, Dr. Gaster headed the project. I ran into quite a few problems that he helped with. I was really proud of that one though," Alphys beamed.

"Yeah, Alphys had to chase our donor's away, it was a shame really," Gaster smirked at the slightly annoyed look that crossed Alphys's face. She huffed though it didn't look like his comment had affected her.

"So it looks like you're interning for Baile, Skitch, that's quite the accomplishment," Gaster spoke with surprise. "That's where I graduated from, I can only imagine if any of the professors are still left from when I attended," Gaster continued, his thoughts retreating back to his college days. "Oh wait, do they still do the hazing ritual with trying to put students on the school statue?" He inquired.

Skitch laughed for a moment, wiping a tear away. "They did mention that one when I was a freshman but they've changed the tradition since then. See _now_ they-" before Skitch could continue, Alphys excused herself from the group and dragged Sans along with her.

"Is everything okay Ms. Alphys?" Sans inquired once they had made it out into the hallway, where the crowd had thinned out significantly.

"Oh don't worry, I just thought you needed a stretch," Alphys remarked, "Well, that and crowds spike my anxiety sometimes."

"Oh well I'm sorry about that," Sans replied tucking his free hand into his pocket. "Quite some prestigious colleges mentioned back there," Sans tossed his thumb over his shoulder, back towards the auditorium.

"You're not wrong, is that a problem? I happened to graduate from Baile as well," Alphys pulled out her handheld to sketch a few notes that she wanted to remember later.

Sans held his hands up in surrender, "Oh no no! Excuse my phrasing, I'm just a little surprised you guys considered someone who isn't in school," He spoke casually.

"Cause you dropped out? "Alphys clarified, looking up from her tablet, touch pen in hand.

"Well yeah... that's exactly what I meant," Sans chuckled.

"Do those other students intimidate you because of that?" Alphys inquired.

Sans looked away for a moment, thinking, "No, not really. It just means I have to work that much harder to prove I belong here... I guess."

Sans shrugged as he said this, following her over to one of the tables near the reception desk. He thanked her and accepted the small cup of coffee she offered while she decorated her hot tea with too much sweetener.

"Would you like some tea with that sugar?" Sans chuckled, still wondering where Alphys had been going with that question.

Alphys smirked at this. "O-oh uh yeah... Funny you say that. Dr. Gaster asked me the same thing the first time drinks had been brought in by one of my colleagues. Everyone here gets a kick that I'm the only scientist who drinks tea more than coffee," Alphys finished stirring her drink together and took a long-awaited sip, enjoying the warmth. "Well, one of the only ones," She corrected herself.

"Well, it sounds like Dr. Gaster and I might be along just fine then," Sans smirked as they made their way to one of the windows at the front. Most of the faculty were busy with introductions so only the receptionist busy at their computer occupied the area. After some time, silence settled in the air as they both got lost in their own thoughts.

"I want your input on something," Alphys started, and waited for a nod from Sans before continuing. "Do you think even the worst person can change…? that everyone can be a good person if they just try?"

"...?" Sans shot a raised eyebrow over to the reptile next to him. He paused for a second as he wasn't sure how to answer this as his mind reverted to the worst possible scenario. Feelings of abandonment, struggling to care for his brother for so many years, but his mind also wandered to humans. That the reason monsters weren't as advanced as a society as they could be was from humans cutting off resources. Did someone like that deserve another chance?

"hmmm," She smirked, "Him either." Alphys took another sip of her tea before chuckling. "Dr. Gaster and that feeling of his, I guess he was right... again," she huffed to herself.

"Wait but I-"

The pager at Alphys's hip once again chimed in, interrupting Sans mid-sentence. "He's calling us back, wants to make one final announcement, We better get going."

"Oh geez, did I fail?" Sans asked, exhausted already.

"Well I'll have to see... talk to the Dr. himself," Alphys smirked, clicking her nails against her mug in a sinister fashion.

"Please tell me that's a joke..."

"Sans, you were accepted. I get the feeling you don't think that, but you are in fact, one of the many accepted students in that other room," She raised her eyebrow at him, almost in concern. "Now the test is, how far will you go to keep it?"

"Whatever it takes Ms. Alphys, "holding the door open for her to enter. "You have no idea how ecstatic I was when I got this call, I'm not giving it up that easily, especially not to some feline in an orange jumpsuit," Sans spoke as the two drew closer.

"Why do I get the feeling these next six months are going to drag on," Gaster replied almost pained. "Before you two get at each other's throats, I think it's time I called this meeting to a close."

With that, everyone took their seats, the two boys sitting near Alphys as Gaster took to the stage once more. "I want to thank you all for coming today and I hope everyone at least got some information out of it," He spoke, sweeping his gaze across the room. He continued on for some time, making sure everyone got with the appropriate people, should there be any paperwork left that needed dealing with.

Sans noticed Alphys was once again on her tablet, he wondered how many of these she'd been too? How many students had she taken under her wing but then left?

He announced work for all the students would start first thing in the morning, and to bring determined spirits with them. "The break room is stocked with complimentary coffee, the finest board of directors will allow." He smirked, holding his half-empty mug up for emphasis.

Not long after, everyone began filing out for the day, Gaster attempted to shake all the new student's hands as well as chat personally with each one. He made it a priority to begin memorizing their names as well as making sure they knew they could come to him with any problems or concerns.

"I think that does it for everyone," Alphys let out a yawn as she let the soothing cracks fill the air as he twisted her stiff limbs.

"I think so too, also a good place to call it for the day. You sent the boys home already, right?" Gaster asked as he began collecting some of the leftover fliers that had been left on the snack table.

"I did sir."

"Skitch seems like a good kid, a little too eager to get to point B though. I'm afraid patience definitely isn't in his genes..." Gaster thought out loud as he helped Alphys put up some of the chairs. "Did you happen to notice... what was his name... Pudger?"

"Graduated from the University of Waterfall a couple of years ago. Let go from the local pharmaceutical company after it came to light that he was involved in that scandal with hiking prices on medicines that were traded with the surface I believe," Alphys commented, reading from her tablet of notes.

"Yeah okay, I was right then. Skitch told me about the incident, and I was wondering if it was Pudger that was one of the employees let go. Apparently, his parents wanted him to apply for an internship there first but shuffled him over here once word got out and the pharmacy company didn't look so hot anymore."

"So they're judging an entire company from a few bad apples, that's not fair," Alphys replied in slight annoyance.

"Eh, a few hundred bad apples... and the media didn't exactly help," Gaster spoke monotone. "We'll have to keep an eye on these three. They all answered differently, I like having such differing opinions on the team."

Alphys smirked, "We'll see won't we?"

"By the way, did you make Sans think you were taking notes on him and sending them to me... He had a look when y'all came back..." Gaster catching Alphys from the corner of his eye.

"I may have pulled out my tablet more than I needed to... I mean how else would I have sent you his answer to your question..." Alphys smirked even more.

"I think I've influenced you too much. Plus didn't he answer exactly how you did when I asked you on your first day?" He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "I remember that day so well... you were such a mess."

"I can feel the love Dr.," Alphys smirked even more as they finished up straightening the chairs.

"Cmon, let's go see what the other's have to say," Gaster wiped his forehead from the accumulated sweat and the two headed towards the break room.

* * *

 _ **Authors notes**_

 _Hmmmmmmm, the university is Chara? Like the first fallen humaaaan? HMMMM._

 _Also, I figured out how I can copy paste between A03 and here so I'm going to try updating both sites for the time being._

 ** _Comments_**

 _RobynTheRobyn \- I was wondering how that worked for people who were following how the notifications worked. So I guess it doesn't notify you until I've posted a "new" chapter. So no notifications until chapter what... 15? Yikes XD Oh well. Thanks for checking, it means a lot. _

_Olivia the Nerd \- I actually looked up ttgm and couldn't find anything on what that is. OH WAIT THAT'S MY OTHER STORY DUH XDDD HUE HUE, YOU GUESS CORRECT. This AU isn't as popular as some others but honestly, I love how unique it is :O Oh youuuuuuuuuuu _

_**Social**_

 _-_ _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko- fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 _\- YT trailer: "The Cure: Official Trailer" on my YT EarthyCashew._

 _\- Want early access to the next chapter? No? Okay! But if yes, details coming soon!_

 **Credits**

 _FaithTale AU belongs to momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr._

 _Undertale belongs to TobyFox_

 _~ Pooky_


	5. The Picture

**The Cure (Faithtale AU) Ch 5**

 **Author's Notes Below**

* * *

Sans audibly groaned as he pressed the snooze a few more times.

However, once the second alarm sounded off, he peeled his hand from his pillow and smacked the top of the alarm clock. Once silenced, all that was left in the room was the soft tick of the smaller second hand. He used his other hand to fumble with the string attached to the lamp on the nightstand for a moment. The piercing light hit the back of his eyelids and he did his best to shield them. His blue tongue flopped up and down in his mouth, realizing it felt dry. He took a large gulp of water from the glass nearby and took a few deep breaths.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and allowed a yawn to escape as he pulled the pink fuzzy slippers from underneath his bed, slipping them on. Without even thinking, he felt his limbs stretching towards the ceiling, a soft click was heard as his joints popped in resistance. Suddenly a dark roast scent entered his nostrils and he lifted his head slightly. His half-lidded eye lights made their way to the door. He was scratching along the grooves of his rib cage as he took in the smell of black coffee with sugar and burning smoke-

"Wait, _what_?" Sans was kicked from his drowsy thoughts when he noticed there was definitely something burning in the kitchen. He caught himself before falling to the floor and stumbled to his door. The smell only grew stronger the closer he got and with it, the rise of panic.

"Papyrus!" He called out hysterically. He rested his hand on the entrance way as he prepared himself for the mess that would be in the kitchen.

"Oh! Gmorning big bro!" Papyrus called happily from the stove. He was standing on a wooden stool, and an oversized chefs hat sat atop his head. A black spatula was clutched in his hand as he moved something around in the pan. "Did the smell of breakfast wake you up?" He looked at Sans, beaming with pride.

Sans didn't answer at first as he skimmed the kitchen. _What did he burn_ \- oh. A stack of blackened pancakes sat in a pile next to Papyrus. He was currently flipping another one onto the plate, it's outer edges were still smoking. The skeleton suppressed a chuckle as felt his shoulders relax when he saw nothing was on fire. "Yes, how did you know," He sighed in relief. He pulled out a seat from the table and sat down.

"I got up extra early to make you breakfast, I wanted you to sleep in," Papyrus asked when he noticed Sans suppressing another yawn.

"Eh… I slept okay, especially when I woke up to the smell of breakfast being made." Sans waived him off not wanting to worry his little brother, "I mean... only if you made my morning joe," Sans replied over his shoulder. He had already seen the full pot of coffee and was eager to take a swig. With how he was feeling, he could go for the whole pitcher but resisted the urge.

"But of course, and just how you like it." Papyrus scrambled off the stool at a frightening speed, the seat teetering to two legs for a moment.

"Papyrus care-" a tall mug of coffee was set before him, "-ful.." He finished. His eyes narrowed in Papyrus's direction before eyeing the coffee a moment. He nervously brought the ceramic mug it to his lips and took a sip. He internally flinched at the amount of sugar he tasted but continued drinking none the less.

As Sans was siping his sugary beverage, Paps went about humming to himself. He sat down with the biggest grin on his face and the plate of pancakes but a few bites in, realized his creation wasn't very edible. His eyes grew in size when he worried how Sans would react to his failed dish but Sans saw what was happening a mile away.

He was quick to sweep the burnt cakes to the side and offer a bowl of cereal to him in exchange. "I figured you might want something to eat while the pancakes cooled," Sans smirked.

Paps face lit up at this, "Of course, but did you like the coffee?" Paps asked with curiosity as he munched on a huge mouthful of Japple Aacks.

After downing the last few drops of the coffee for emphasis, he gave Paps a thumbs up. He put his mug in the sink and left Paps to finish breakfast while he got ready.

* * *

Sans stood before the mirror as he buttoned up the sleeves to his black long sleeve dress shirt and fussed for a moment with the cuffs. He pulled a tie from a drawer to the far end of the room but after fumbling with it a bit, it still remained undone. He took a peek at some videos on UnderTube, and was able to get it to at least look presentable. He had a pair of dress pants with large pockets and the sneakers he'd worn from yesterday before he considered himself ready to go.

He messed with his tie a little more, already wishing for the scarf. _Okay, pep talk,_ he thought to himself. "This is a great opportunity, working for Dr. Gaster is insane. After I nail this internship, I'll be bringing in enough money to make life a little easier for us." Sans clenched his fist, he hated living so tight and getting assistance wasn't as easy anymore after the big pharma scandal. Living paycheck to paycheck didn't even come close to the stress he felt at the first of the month.

 _Maybe I could even bring funding back to the Core project,_ He thought for a moment. _After all, six months will pass by in a breeze once I get the hang of things._

He sighed for a moment, _no_ , he needed to stick to safer venues, hoping and pleading for an abandoned project probably wasn't the smartest financial choice. He chuckled to himself, "Bonnabell would be so proud right now." The purple bunny was saving up to expand her family's shop, and she was working at the diner these days alongside Grillby and a few others.

He picked up a card from the corner that had been folded. While the nightstand contained a plethora of paper scraps, he immediately spotted it from the rest. He opened it up to reveal the encouraging message Muffet had written him for his first day.

 _We can't direct the wind, but we can adjust the sails. Also, I hope you break a leg, I mean go break a leg_ ~ Muffet.

Sans couldn't help the smirk that played across his face. As he was tucking the note into his wallet, his mind absently ventured to the wall and noticed the time.

He shook his head, coming back to reality, "Papyrus, you ready I hope?" Sans called from the hallway as he headed towards the front door. He stopped at the kitchen noticing Papyrus had stopped eating. At that very moment, his younger brother's mouth hung open and his eyes were fully engrossed in a bright picture book in front of him. It was full of cartoon versions of various monsters and basic facts about them. He could only read some of the words but he loved the pictures.

"Papyrus! You're still in your jammies! Let's gooo," Sans barked, but not as harshly as he wanted.

Papyrus shot his head up, and dropped the book, almost spilling his cereal. "Sorry! I'm almost done!" Papyrus countered and finished up his breakfast. He dropped the bowl and spoon in the sink and rushed to his room.

Sans finished up the last of the dishes and just as he was wiping his hands dry with the kitchen towel, he heard the _thump-thump_ of Papyrus's large boots bounding down the hallway. He already had his coat on this time, and after a rushed clap session, they bounded out the door.

The Sun had not peaked yet, leaving it very dark out. Sans noticed his breath creating pools of fog as he walked next to Papyrus and his younger brother enjoyed it to no end.

They peeked over the hill, and Sans sighed in relief when he noticed Toriel was surrounded by parents, deep in conversation. He was running tight on time and just as he watched to ensure Paps had made it to the group, he stiffened a little when he noticed the new principle was in the mix. He stood a little too close to Toriel but Sans merely huffed, he had more important things to worry about than his stupid jealousy.

As soon as Paps waved back to Sans, the older skeleton headed out. The wind had tousled his tie to the point of no return, so he folded it up and tucked it into his back pocket as he drew near the entrance of the lab. He reluctantly withdrew his phone to look at the time but before he headed inside, he took a moment to settle his nerves at a fountain he saw. It was off to the side and frozen over, but a few people surrounded it, smoking cigarettes and talking amongst themselves. They seemed to pay him no mind as he walked up which he was grateful for.

After asking someone in the group, he was briefed that most of the staff were up to their eyes in work with all the new interns. He rushed inside begrudgingly, hoping he wasn't one of the last interns to show up.

"No running please," He heard behind him as he scurried past and up the stairs to find Gaster. As soon as he made it up to the second floor, he was immediately bombarded with questions that he didn't have time to answer. As he opened his mouth to ask them what was going on, a stack of files busting with papers was thrown into his arms. He blinked for a moment as he registered that Alphyss had been the one to stack the papers into his arms. "Dr. Alphys, wha-"

"If you don't mind, Dr. Gaster is weeks behind on filing away some paperwork. I've been too busy to even _think_ of touching a filing cabinet, and I remembered about you and Skitch coming in. The perfect first assignment, you can get acquainted with our filing system while also giving you and Skitch time to get to know each other." Alphys had the largest and cheesiest grin plastered on her face.

He coughed back a joke about giving them busy work for their first assignment as he got a better grip on the stack of files, "Uh... sounds good Dr. Alphyss. if you don't mind just pointing me in the right direction."

"Oh perfect, thank you so much," and with that, she sent him away with directions. The rest of the day involved him putting various files away and completing some work orders that mysteriously ended up on his plate.

* * *

 _Well at least the workday's almost over,_ Sans thought to himself as he stood and placed his hands on his hips. He took a moment to stretch his spine as much as he could before he stood away from his desk. He had melted the past couple of hours at it, finishing up other paperwork given to him. He meandered down the hallway to check in with Gaster and Alphys when he heard them talking. He paused for a moment when he noticed they were bickering over a number. He knew where this number was written and scurried away to obtain the note, thinking it would make a good impression.

He nodded his head to a few interns he'd met earlier in the day, and quickened his pace when he drew near. He was able to flag someone down to let him in, and after thanking them, he immediately ran inside. If he remembered correctly, it was stuck to the whiteboard across the room. Just as he could almost reach it, his side hit hard against a metal surface and it tumbled over while he grabbed his side in pain. He hissed through clenched teeth and scolded himself for being too careless to turn on the lights. As he recovered, he reached his free hand out until he hit a wall and traced along until he hit the available light switch.

Taking a moment to rub the sore spot on his hip he looked back to see what he had hit and noticed it was a set of metal drawers on wheels. Each of the 3 drawers had a spinning combination lock attached but for some reason, the bottom one hadn't been locked. Thus, that drawer now lay open, and it's contents had spilled out. He decided to pick the set of drawers upright and huffed for a moment to get a good grip on the handles. After uprighting it, he knelt down and began picking up the miscellaneous office items that had spilled out, along with some playing cards. As his hand reached for the last playing card, he noticed it wasn't a card but in fact a picture.

 _Huh,_ he thought curiously as he picked it up, _What an odd looking monster,_ _It kinda looks like..._ he felt his breath catch suddenly as he fell back. He tried to let go of the picture, throw it, whatever to get it away but the picture remained clenched in his hand. "Is that... " _A human?_ He couldn't speak the last part. Almost afraid something would happen should he utter that word allowed.

 _But why are they in that tube?_ His eyes became pinpoints, from what little he had read, humans couldn't breathe in water so why was this one in a tube of it? It looked like a structure that connected to other tubes filled with water around the room. Like some type of hamster cage setup. She had brown hair that reached to her shoulders and was wrapped entirely in white… cloth? It didn't look like bandages but possibly some sort of white fabric that had been ripped several times. _Had she tried escaping?_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, _this doesn't make sense_. _Humans can't get past the wall… right?_ He thought back to the article this morning. _It has stood strong for over 100 years, no humans can get through,_ the article had read.

Sure it was possible that there were pictures of humans from before the wall had been built, but something just felt off about this whole thing. Like maybe this wasn't a picture that was over 100 years old... that this human was in fact on _their_ side of the wall. _Is it possible..._ "What if they're not the only one..."

"What if who's not the only one?" A voice came from behind him in the doorway.

With a motion too fast to comprehend, he bumped the drawer closed and pocketed the picture, his fist almost piercing through the material of his dress pants.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _Holy Gamoly... We are back? I think? The updates are going to remain slow but at least not forgotten._

 _I've been dealing with personal stuff, and had to take a break for a couple of weeks from writing, there was another character I ended up not liking in my story anymore, AGAIN, but instead of re-doing even more, I've decided to keep them in and work with what I got. I finally sat down and made a rough outline of chapters 5 through 15 so hopefully, that will help with keeping filler down to a minimum. Once I get to 15 I'll finally be working with all new material and I'm excited about that. So I'm back, although I'm still working through some bumps in the story but so far I'm pretty happy with everything._

 _Also, as far as right now, I'm only introducing one OC, and everyone else is canon in the original game. So once you figure out my oc, and go "wait there's someone else", then you'll have to wait and see ;O_

 _Big Pharma am I right?_

 _Hmmm... also Toriel has hurt other than just not teaching human children, I wonder why... actually, most of you probably have an idea of where I'm going with that so I'm not going to act too mysterious about it lol._

 _Also, pink fuzzy slippers? Eh? From the game, but he's only wearing them at home and not in public like a heathen in this au :p_

 _ **Social**_

 _-_ _Twitter, Tumblr, and Twitch under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 _\- Fast Pass to future chapters on my Patr3on, EarthC_ _ashew._

 _\- YT trailer: "The Cure: Official Trailer" on my YT EarthyCashew._

 **Credits**

 _FaithTale AU belongs to momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr._

 _Undertale belongs to TobyFox_

 _~ Pooky_


	6. The Pastry

**The Cure (Faithtale AU) Ch 6**

 **Author's Notes Below**

* * *

Dr. Gaster loomed over him from behind, a blank expression on his face.

"What if _Dr. Alphys_ isn't the only one ... who hasn't had one of my famous pastries," _What am I saying, I don't bake._

"…" Gaster paused, opening and closing his mouth when nothing came out. After a moment, he raised a brow, "Son what are you going on abou-"

"I bake wonderful scones," Sans interrupted quickly. _Why do I keep talking, please stop for the love of_ \- He screamed a few expletives in his mind.

"Scones _..._? Oh, how delightful. I would love some if you're making some for dear Dr. Alphys," He purred, his expression softening.

"How... amazing …. yes I'd love to," Sans forced out a chuckle. He pushed the picture down even further, forcing himself to swallow his nervousness.

"Speaking of Dr. Alphys, why are you in her office? Did someone send you?" Gaster inquired, his agitation didn't go unnoticed.

"Well I- I mean," He mentally kicked himself for his delayed reaction. "Ya caught me," He smirked, "I heard you two going back and forth and I knew the numbers were on a sticky note in here. I just happened to remember seeing it earlier when I was putting some paperwork on her desk, I apologize. I shouldn't have come in here without her," Sans finally shut his mouth.

Gaster paused again, his eyebrows furrowed in scrutiny, "You seem jumpy young man. Did you find something I should know about?"

Sans prayed to all higher powers he had ever heard about, at that moment. Gaster eyed the young skeleton with the most piercing gaze he had ever witnessed.

Sans shook his head slowly. "I-I..." _shit shit shit shit shit shit-_

"Oh, would you go easy on him. You wonder why you have that reputation..." They both heard a voice at the door and Sans whipped his head in their direction.

Gaster frowned cartoonishly, " _What_ reputation? That I'm a _scary boss_ to work for?" Gaster looked hurt, "Dr. Alphys I'm just… _misunderstood,_ " Gaster let out dramatically, and held a weak hand to his forehead.

Alphys gave him a sideways look. "Sans are you alright? it looks like you ran into my drawers. I normally have them in the closet but I was doing some cleaning up earlier. Hopefully, you didn't find any silly pictures, I used to keep a bunch in there. Me and my shortlived photography days ..." Alphys scratched the side of her chin in embarrassment. She continued across to the whiteboard after helping Sans to his feet.

"Oh uh, no... don't worry heh. Your secrets are safe," he finished, forcing out a weak smile.

Gaster crossed the room to gaze at a large wall calendar. His eyes skimmed the events written in pen along the side. "Dr. Alphys, it'd take more than a day to clean this office I'm afraid." He paused to snicker to himself, "You come in at 6 tomorrow, correct?"

"Quite, as with almost every day, and I'll remember that one sir," Alphys hummed, as she flipped through some folders in her hand.

"Perfect, I want to meet with a few individuals from toxicology before the interns come in." Gaster rubbed his temples in agitation as he said this.

Sans let out a breath he forgot he'd been holding.

"Oh Mr. Sans, was there something you were going to say before," Alphys piped up.

Sans had a feeling they didn't need the information anymore but pointed to a note next to Alphys anyways. They followed to where he was gesturing before their eyes lit up.

"Ahhhh, quite. It turns out we were both wrong, which is odd, I'm never wrong," Gaster smirked as he took the note in question from Alphys.

Alphys finished what she was writing on the board and capped the marker before setting it down, "Yeah, Skitch corrected us when he was on his way out for the day. Dr. Gaster owes us doughnuts now. What kind do you like Sans? Just to make sure he gets the right ones," Alphys snickered at the defeated look on Gaster's face.

"Oh... uh.. glazed is fine thanks," Sans sighed on the inside. That orange tabby had beaten him to the punch.

 _Oh, wait!_ Sans changed gears once he saw the time on the wall. "Oh I just remembered, I'm going to be late picking up my brother, I didn't realize the time," Sans began heading to the door.

"Sounds good, you should have already left anyways young man," Gaster chuckled good-naturedly. "We'll see you tomorrow," He finished.

They both waved him off as he headed out and down the stairs of the lab while he whipped his phone out.

"My first day and that cat's already got a leg up on me," Sans bit his blue tongue in agitation. "And in the process, forgot about my own dang brother, geez Sans..." He grumbled while he unlocked the touch screen and shot a text, asking Muffet to pick his brother up from school.

He was walking distance from The Diner, which is where Grillby worked, but he knew Muffet wasn't the hugest fan of the food they served there.

Beans n' Cream Cafe it was then, he kinda knew the menu from an ex who frequented there all the time. He made his way to the bus stop outside the lab.

The bus ride felt surprisingly faster than it was and as he entered, he was also surprised to see he still recognized most of the staff. It'd been a while since he'd come so to see that most of them still here felt odd. He noticed that as soon as he entered, the ever familiar smell of decorated espresso brought back memories.

The line wasn't long but as he drew up to the counter, he realized he hadn't finalized what he was going to order. He must have taken a moment too long to speak up, from the look he was given from the cashier.

He paid no mind to this as he spoke up, "I'll take a walnut and apple salad with ... uh, whatever you think would be good for the dressing on the side. Also, a hot black coffee. Small, and whatever the pastry of the week is. That'll be it," he spoke absently as he pulled his wallet out.

She finished ringing him up and handed him the receipt as she waited for the next customer to walk up.

Before he had a chance to sit, the coffee was called and he went to decorate it in a basic fashion.

As he came back to settle in one of the chairs, Muffet replied back with confirmation on the pickup. At reading this, he relaxed more and sipped idly on his beverage. The music in the cafe hadn't changed much which he wasn't the hugest fans of. He also noticed that there were a few customers sitting outside even from the snow that had freshly fallen, covering all the seats except the ones they sat in.

He pulled his phone out when he got another reply from Muffet. His bony fingers clacked across the screen as he considered whether to ask her for helping him make those scones he'd promised Dr. Gaster. He bit the inside of his cheek in thought, trying to remember if she'd mentioned any exams coming up.

"Walnut and apple salad, and a pastry." He heard called from the counter, breaking his train of thought. He deleted what he had typed and walked up to collect his order. With everything in hand, he took off outside to take the bus once more towards the spider's home. The stop was quite a ways away so Sans had to catch his breath before he rang the doorbell.

"Coming," He heard a voice inside, soft and sweet, like a melody.

He heaved another wheezing breath and was able to straighten his posture just as Muffet opened the door.

"Sans.." Muffet gave him a look through several narrowed eyes, multiple crayons in each hand.

"I know I know… I'm sorry, I said I wouldn't do this again.." He replied with a slightly crestfallen look.

"Come in come in," She called over her shoulder before heading back towards the living room. "You're fine, I know you're still getting used to your new job. Besides, you'll be too cool to talk to us eventually," She smiled cheekily, "so I should be glad for the visit."

"You caught me. In fact, I had to take another way here to ensure my friends didn't see me," Sans replied as he took his sneakers off and hung his coat on the provided hanger before following behind. "I smell something sweet, did someone bake me some snacks?" The skeleton smiled from ear to ear, as he set the food on the dining room table.

"Sans!" Paps yelped and jumped into his brothers embrace. "Guess what, I didn't get any pins against my name today!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"And you were good for Ms. Muffet as well?"

Papyrus shook his head even more, "I promise."

"I also brought you some food from that cafe you like so much," Sans spoke, before setting Paps down.

"Here I thought that bag had a live thing in it, _phew_ ," Muffet called sarcastically from the kitchen.

"Not this time," He replied, chuckling when Muffet turned to give him a look.

"In other news..." Muffet began after a moment, "No school tomorrow… and one after school program until next week." A sigh of relief followed.

"Oh nice, so that means staying up until 2 am to party then, right?" Sans asked.

"Unfortunately, no raving, everyone canceled..." Muffet smirked. "However, I plan to go out in a couple of days with some friends from school. I gotta text Grillby and see if he wants to come along with his new girl. If work doesn't get in the way, you should tag along, maybe you'll meet a lady friend," She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Doesn't Grillby want to do a cookout this weekend though?" Sans asked as he helped Paps with a lego ship he was building.

"...Yes... and?" Muffet chuckled for a moment, looking into the oven to look at her pastries. "They're gonna be a day apart, no biggie. Can't hang with the youngsters anymore, _old man_?" Muffet teased.

"Maybe that's why my back's been cracking so much."

"I might have some prune juice around here that can help..." Muffet couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"Give me a night when Paps is at a friends house and you're on." Sans felt the friendly banter getting the competitive side to come out.

Muffet was taking out the pastries, checking that they were a nice shade of golden brown before setting them on the empty countertop. "I do enjoy some good competition, and what are we betting for?" Muffet inquired, taking her mitts off.

"..." Sans thought for a moment," Good question, I'll let you decide this time." Sans looked over his shoulder at Muffet with a smirk.

"You're going to wish you hadn't agreed to that... but sounds good." Muffet came to sit on the couch as she pulled out her phone.

"So... you don't happen to have any exams coming up do you?"

"..." Muffet didn't say anything, merely raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Not until next week, why ...?" She raised a brow.

"Well if you happen to be free I kind of ... need help with baking some scones..." Sans scratched his cheek, shooting the spider a wide grin.

"Oh...?" Muffet perked up at this, "Really? What's the occasion?" She asked curiously.

"Uhm, I told some people at work that I bake and now Dr. Gaster wants me to bring some in for him and Dr. Alphys."

"...Why?" She paused for a moment with an even more confused expression crossing her face, "Wait, you don't even bake do you?"

"I don't, that's the problem."

"Hold on," the spider began chuckling to herself with realization, "Why would you lie about something as silly as _that_?"

Sans didn't say anything at first, not wanting to lie to his spider friend but failing to come up with anything.

"Oh I know," Muffet snickered, "You want to impress someone at work don't you?"

Sans felt his guilt crawling up his backside as she continued on in chuckles, fully convinced that _love at first sight,_ had been the reason for his bluff. "So ... you'll help me?" he asked cautiously.

"I'd love to ... although," she paused in thought, "I'll admit I haven't really had much practice. I mean I have a _from-scratch_ cookie recipe but everything else has been from a box. Hmm... when do you need them by?" Muffed continued sheepishly. It's not that she didn't want to stray away from boxed recipes but with school being a higher priority, baking was merely a hobby. Still, the idea of making something that wasn't muffins and cookies piqued her interest.

"Muffet thank youuuuuu, I owe you big time, I'll push it off for a bit at work so no rush," Sans felt a weight off his shoulders.

"Oh I know you do, I'll add it to your tab don't worry," Muffet replied as she reached into the side table to grab a piece of gum.

"Alright, I'm going to be meeting with a few people that are bringing their kids tomorrow, is Papyrus allowed to help decorate the cupcakes or do ya'll have to leave right away?" Muffet asked, blowing a small bubble.

"Mmmmm I don't know... we _do_ need to get going..." Sans replied, smirking as he noticed the look he was already being given from his younger brother.

"Oh pleaseeeeeee, I can just decorate a few and then we can leave, I'll pack up super fast," he proceeded to cross his hand over his heart for emphasis.

Sans over-exaggerated his defeated sigh, "Alright I guess. I'll start cleaning up don't worry. Just go wash your hands before you help Ms. Muffet, and listen to what she says okay?" Sans replied grabbing the box close by and beginning to gather the legos.

"Promise!" Papyrus yelped as he jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen to get ready.

The younger brother did just as he promised, and after helping Muffet over-decorate 3 cupcakes, she closed them up in a rubber tin and handed them to Papyrus. "Don't let sans have any though, " She spoke loud enough for the older skeleton to catch.

"Oh don't worry, Sans is working on his diet right now," Papyrus smiled, hoping to settle the spiders' worries.

Muffet stifled back a laugh as he said this.

"What was that?" Sans spoke loudly, "Are you in disbelief I can do that?"

"Nope nope, I said nothing," Muffet smiled as she helped Papyrus put his backpack on, and followed the two outside. "Good luck on your test tomorrow Papyrus, if you can pry the phone away from your brother, tell me how it went. I'm assuming you two aren't taking the bus so have a nice walk," She commented as they walked to the edge of her yard.

"Of course not Ms. Muffet, it's beautiful out!" Paps exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

Sans merely shrugged next to him, having already taken the Tupper-ware from the younger brother as he started hopping around in the snow.

"I'll let ya know when we get home," Sans waved over his shoulder as they started on their walk home.

Indeed, the walk was nice. The wind had calmed, and the sky was filled with bright fluffy clouds. The late afternoon sun poked through only once in a while.

Papyrus busted at the seams with all the fun stuff Muffet and him had done. She had taken him on some errands before heading home to have snacks and start on her cupcakes. After he got all of that out, he started up about the friend he'd be staying with that weekend. All the adventures they were gonna have and all the bugs they were gonna catch. He had talked nonstop and hadn't realized how tired he was until a large yawn escaped when he walked through the front door.

"I'm not tired yet though," Papyrus defended himself to his older brother, fending off another one.

"However… If you wanna go get ready for bed a little early today, I'll let you watch some tv and then we can go read your book. The one we left off with last time, I think we're almost to the good part." Papyrus perked up when he heard this and raced to his room.

Sans trudged to the kitchen and turned on the lamp nearby. He destroyed his posture as he slumped over in the kitchen chair, and the picture ended up in his hands before he could think about it. The picture of the human. He was giving it a half-lidded look, tired but intrigued. He could only imagine how old this picture was, how old the person inside the tube was. It was then he noticed a latticework of tubing higher off the ground. It looked like an oversized hamster cage with interconnected pieces all along with the ceiling. The picture was pretty badly damaged from the what he'd put it through earlier.

He sighed as he thought back to then, he couldn't help it at the time. He was terrified of Gaster knowing he had it, it was the only picture of the human that that was in the drawer so it was probably a mistake that it was even in there. His eyes caught onto another person in the background. Did they look to be on _fire_? Possible some form of bright red and yellow energy surrounding them...

Sans shook his head, _Can't be_. _Humans don't have magic capabilities…_ though even as he thought it, his mind remained doubtful. He kept looking at the detailing behind the human, trying to see if there were any other figures in the picture. His eyes continued to squint until finally, he threw his head back. A heavy sigh escaped, if he had some alcohol, he would load up a heavy shot right now.

What purpose did this picture even serve? _I mean... this could have been before I was even born,_ he thought to himself bitterly. Maybe it was completely irrelevant, he turned the picture every which way trying to find any other information. Dates, words, inscriptions, _anything._

No matter what his thoughts tried to tell him, this picture screamed something impermissible had happened. A part of him, the majority of his being, told him to just burn the picture, throw away the ashes, and forget he ever saw it. However, the stupid part of him held tight on to the picture.

He looked up at the ceiling, counting the indents in its design for a moment to distract himself. Everyone knew Gaster had skeletons in his closet, hell even Asgore, when people went looking into those two, it usually didn't end in answers? Everyone was relatively happy with how Asgore ran things so people to go snooping wasn't looked on very pleasantly either. He knew they had been dealing more closely with the surface the last couple of years, everyone generally knew, but to what extent? The surface merely had access to more land resources we do so it makes sense that we might complete "errands _"_ for them but what would the purpose of keeping humans here have to do with that? He scratched his skull in thought, all he could come up with were experiments, but for what? Some underwater experiments? The one in the picture didn't have a head device for some sort of mind control which he could understand. He'd read of humans sacrificing themselves for higher powers with promises of luxuries in the afterlife but this would ensure they wouldn't hesitate in combat. As long as these mindless humans _weren't_ used against the monsters, the thought alone seemed to lower the degrees in the room.

* * *

It had been sometime later that his mind decided to take a break from the gears of deep thinking, and he dug into his other pocket to retrieve his phone.

 _Grillby you up?_ He texted. It wasn't that late right- "It's midnight!?" Sans spoke out loud in disbelief. How long had he been in the kitchen staring at that picture? _Too_ long, and he stuffed the picture away with a _huff_. He rubbed his exhausted face as he waited for a reply.

As he poured himself some hot chamomile tea, he fought with the thought of sleep. As much as he didn't feel like it, he needed to.

He shuffled over to the lamp, turned it off, and headed into the living room to check on Paps. The younger skeleton was sleeping soundly but Sans smirked to himself at the mountain of pillows surrounding his brother.

Guilt ebbed at his backside but he blew this off as he walked over to turn off the tv. He was careful not to wake his younger brother as he picked him up and carried him to his room. As he tucked him in, he turned on his superhero nightlight before walking to his own room. He slipped into his pajamas before cleaning up in the bathroom and crawling soundlessly under the covers.

 _Getting a little sleep is better than none at all,_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes for the night.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _Sans was reading something that I based on real life. They are called "_ ** _houris:_** _a beautiful young woman, especially one of the virgin companions of the faithful in the Muslim Paradise." ~ online dictionary. It had to do with believers in the Muslim religion if they stayed true to their faith, this could mean sacrificing themselves, they would get attractive virgins in the afterlife if I'm not wrong. Please correct me if this isn't right cause I want to speak accurately._

 _Thank you to "Delishably dot com" for the coffee shop name. If you on the lookout for a coffee shop name that isn't Starbucks or DD they have some cute names you could use._

 _There's quite a bit of filler? in this chapter... I feel like it, but I like dialogue, I also like strong character relationships. In this version, Muffet and Sans never date nor have they messed around or anything like that. I felt like I was making Sans one of those people that was just doing and dating everything with a pulse last time so I decided to reel him in. DON'T GET ME WRONG, I do consider him more of a ladies man in this story, but I didn't like how it felt last time._

 _ **Social**_

 _-_ _Twitter, Tumblr, and Twitch under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 _\- Fast Pass to future chapters on my Patr3on, EarthC_ _ashew._

 _\- YT trailer: "The Cure: Official Trailer" on my YT EarthyCashew._

 **Credits**

 _FaithTale AU belongs to momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr._

 _Undertale belongs to TobyFox_

 _~ Pooky_


	7. The Promise

**The Cure (Faithtale AU) Ch 7**

 _Author's Notes Below_

* * *

Sans had clocked in a few hours of shut eye but come morning, exhaustion still clung under his eyes. He took a couple of large gulps from the glass on the nightstand, before taking a deep breath while he stretched his arms out. After turning on the lamp at his bedside, he was relieved to find he didn't smell anything burning, and allowed himself a slow walk to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

Bags hung under his eyes, but he brushed it off, too tired to worry about it. The interview for the other job he had applied for was coming up fast and he was still preparing himself for that. Getting a little money coming in was his goal but it was proving to be... __difficult__ to say the least.

He slouched back out of the bathroom and his feet found their way into his pink slippers. Just as he was putting the other slipper on, his eye lights caught onto a crumpled paper mess that he didn't recogn- __the picture!__. It was at the corner of his vanity, hitting up against the mirror. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, he must have slipped it up there last night before he'd gone to sleep. He'd forgotten about it, and holy __hell__ if Papyrus had seen it. He pulled out his wallet and folded it inside.

He rubbed his hand across the back of his skull as the thought permeated itself. He wondered about Toriel for a moment, remembering back to when the goat monster had expressed such excitement to teach children from the surface. There had been some discussion with King Asgore and a few representatives discussing about hosting kids to learn in our schools for a few years. The idea was immediately grounded once partnerships with the surface had gone south though.

She had not taken the news well but unfortunately, he was much more stupid back then and comforting woman was not his forte. He'd ended up pushing her away, albeit unintentionally, for longer than he wanted to think about. It had also been around the time when Paps was getting in serious trouble at school so in general it was a taxing time for everyone.

 _He began tossing his outfit for that day together while his thoughts returned._ _ _I mean, it's a possibility, Toriel will react better than most anyone else I can think of...__ He bit his lip, uncertainty and doubt clouding his mind. Of all the people he could think of, she's always had one of the most positive inputs regarding humans. Most of the monsters had come to blame and even resent the humans, but not her, oddly enough. If he was honest with himself, he was pretty resentful of humans as well. Generally, though, he chose not the think too much on it, what difference would it make?

He changed into slightly less dressy clothes today, ditching the tie, and tucking his shirt in as he headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. Papyrus was eager to continue talking about the upcoming weekend from where he had left off last night and talked enough for the both of them through breakfast. After helping him get ready for school, they headed out as per usual.

He was quick to drop off Papyrus today, not able to stay for small talk, but that just didn't happen.

He stopped for a moment, blinking in surprise when Toriel practically body blocked him for a moment. "Uh... yeah... what's up Ms. Tori?" He inquired in a low voice.

"I'm sorry Sans, I know you need to get to work.." She seemed to hesitate.

He stilled at hearing this, _does she want to confide in me? Even after what happened, ...?_ "I've got time. What's going on?" He studied her face for a moment, but when she got closer to put a paw on his shoulder, he had to look away to stop her from seeing the heat on his face.

"Well... I believe King Asgore wishes to speak with me again," She sighed as she paused to gather her thoughts. She beckoned him over to a more secluded area so that only the two of them could hear her words. "I'm worried it may be about the humans. Possibly getting exchange students for a few months and having them in my class room. I mean he hasn't specifically _told_ me what the meeting would be about but asks me to consider talking none the less."

Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Oh congrats, isn't that what you wanted... before? To teach kids from the surface, improve relations..." he fell silent at the end when he noticed her expression. There was something behind those dark maroon eyes that worried him.

"I... Sans, I _implore_ you, you work with Dr. Gaster, and I know he and King Asgore are very close. If you don't mind, please find out what it's about. If it's about those kids... I... I can't go through that again." He saw tears brimming at the edge of her eyes before she took a deep breath to calm down.

"Go through _what,_ again? Ms. Toriel, I thought you hadn't ended up working with anyone from the surface though, I'm confused." Sans was stumbling over his thoughts trying to remember any mention of Toriel actually having hosted any of them.

"I did but only briefly. It's the pictures of the kids I received a while after that I'm talking about though. The one I hosted for a few days seemed very sweet and honestly happy, though a little nervous, but the pictures of the rest though, if they _had_ come here." She paused to look around before finishing, "I wouldn't have allowed them to go back."

Sans stood for a moment processing that information. The countless laws and jail time to go through with that, "You're not serious." _It makes no sense why she of all people would risk that legality, but more importantly, for what reason?!_

"It's wrong, I know," She sighed to herself. "You're the only soul I've told this to, you've never been one to talk so... _resentfully_ about humans as others I've been around have. Those pictures just.. they looked so … _distraught_ even though they were smiling.

"Their smile didn't reach their eyes, like me, I'm all bone after all," Sans plastered his go to _poker face_ smile on, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is serious Sans. King Asgore might believe he is doing me a favor by fighting to allow me to host children from the surface but thinking of what those kids might be going through. Their hardships..." she looked away.

"You think they might be suffering," Sans mused, leaning neither one way or the other at that thought.

"I don't know, it's... just a hunch, a weird feeling I guess." She sighed again, crossing her arms over themselves in thought.

It was Sans who sighed this time, rubbing his hand across his skull. This was not something he needed right now, with that picture still in his wallet, but he didn't want to be the _bone head_ that he was from years prior. "I'll find out what's going on Ms. Toriel," Sans spoke lowly.

This brought an honest smile to Toriel's face, enough to make Sans' heart skip a beat. "Thank you Sans... really," she grabbed his hands in her own for a moment.

"It's u-uh.. no problem," he managed to spit out as he quickly looked away. _I'm the only one she confided this in?_ The very thought got his soul beating that much quicker.

Just as he was about to start walking, she stopped him once more. "One more thing," she replied in a sheepish voice from behind him. He looked back, in time to catch her pleading eyes, almost broken.

"If... a human... ever gets through that wall.. could you please promise me something? Watch over them.. and protect them.. will you not.."

He felt this familiar sting at that word, _promise_ , he wasn't sure why, but it felt wrong, almost sickly, like accidentally running your hand over gum under a school desk. He didn't want to answer her plight, acknowledge it, but just walk away but he couldn't bring himself to do that this time, so instead he went against all his better judgment.

"Sure," he finally breathed, feeling a tightness in his chest.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

I apologize not only for this one coming a little later than I wanted, but also for the length. It's a little shorter than I like my chapters but it makes it easier to edit, and as we know I have to re-edit my writing at least 15 times T-T

Originally this part of the story had such little impact but I thought UHM HELLO WHY. I recently watched a fan animation of that scene between Sans and Toriel and just thought PERF OKAY YES THX. And so this scene was born. I've noticed that with a lot of my chapters since going back through them a second time, I pass by so many scenes without there being anything significant happening.

So on another note...

I've been listening to this amazing podcast, Inside Creative Writing with Brad Reed and one of his episodes deals with figuring out which hobbies to pursue and which ones to put to rest so you can focus on getting amazing at a few rather than being meh at a bunch. So one of the hobbies I put down was writing, I wrote some others but this one's been nagging me. I'm going to try to keep pushing forward to at least chapter 20 and see what I feel then if I want to keep pursuing writing. I'm just being open and honest with you guys. I'm also trying to stream more and I feel like both of those hobbies alone can take quite a bit of time So those are just some thoughts I'm throwing around. If I were to do that, I would end up releasing a transcript on the general outline of the story SO YOU GET CLOSURE I KNOW THAT FEELING.

 _ **Social**_

 _-_ _Twitter, Tumblr, and Twitch under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 _\- Fast Pass to future chapters on my Patr3on, EarthC_ _ashew._

 _\- YT trailer: "The Cure: Official Trailer" on my YT EarthyCashew._

 _ **Credits**_

 _FaithTale AU belongs to momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr._

 _Undertale belongs to TobyFox_

 _~ Pooky_


	8. The Interview

**The Cure (Faithtale AU) Ch 8**

 _Author's Notes Below_

* * *

Sans wanted nothing more than to push the conversation he'd just had to the back of his mind and to his relief, it proved not too difficult. As soon as he went to get a cup of coffee from the break room, he was shoved right back out by an already impatient Alphys. Gaster had taken Skitch for the day and Alphys was showing Sans more filing procedures before they were going to go to one of the inner labs for some test samples. Sans was beyond ready to get a chance to see some behind the scenes of the inner lab.

The skeleton followed behind her into the hallway to which she began rattling off more information to him. He stumbled for a moment before withdrawing his notepad and began scribbling notes. The two worked diligently but after the they had both poured a few hours in, Sans noticed some rather outdated procedures and couldn't help himself.

"It's a shame, the filing would be much easier with only a few adjustments," Sans commented. Alphys seemed attentive enough so he continued, and before he knew it, he'd gone on for a couple of minutes, but Alphys remained quiet the entire time. "You haven't said anything, that's not a good sign …" he chuckled while he waited for any feedback she may have been holding back.

"No no no, sorry, just listening. You make some good points, it's something I'd like to bring up with Dr. Gaster. I don't know where he is though, it's not like him to- oh _whoa_ , has it really been that long?" She commented in surprise as her gaze turned to her smart band below her coat sleeve. "You need to get some lunch, we'll continue on after you get back, I have some work I need to finish up anyway."

"Sounds good, I'm feeling a little peckish to be honest," Sans remarked as he followed her instructions to get to the cafeteria. As he got his tray and began assorting his lunch, he noticed Skitch with some other interns. His eyes wandered to another table with a group of four, one of them gesturing for him to come to eat with them. He gave her a half-wave but before he walked over, his curiosity got to him about something. He began back down the path he had taken to get there and it was then he noticed the questioning look Skitch giving him just before he left the cafeteria.g

"That's not work," He teased when he stepped into Alphys's office and saw Undernet on her desktop.

"Oh g-g-g-geez!" Alphys jumped nearly 10 feet before clutching her heart, "You and Dr. Gaster are getting my hospital bill when I have a heart attack." She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"Sorry," Sans chuckled, nudging the door open when she motioned to him.

"Uhm… well it __was__ work," She replied, a flush of red crossing her face. "I just decided to take a small break ..." the last few words were almost inaudible.

" _Mhmm_ , I see," Sans replied teasingly as he walked up to her desk, tray in hand. He noticed she had her hand in a bag of chips. "Did you... eat already?" He inquired. No judgment, just curiosity.

"Look I know it's weird ..." she replied awkwardly. "I-I just feel more comfortable e-eating here," she continued, avoiding eye contact with him. "T-t-there's just so many p-people in the c-cafeteria and I used to g-get m-made fun of f-for-"

Sans smirked when her stutter escalated and quickly interjected, " _ _Actually,__ I was going to ask if I could eat here too, if that's alright with you."

Alphys lit up at this. "W-w-well I'm talking to my friend on Undernet at the moment, b-but sure, I don't mind. Um.. this stool can't be that comfortable, l-let me go get a b-better-"

"It's perfect," Sans interrupted, sitting quite contentedly on the wooden stool across from her. "I'm mostly bone after all," He replied and set down his tray on an empty part of her desk.

She passed a glance at his food, "Oh good choice, the cafeteria doesn't always have a good selection. It's why I've grown used to bringing my own. Well, that and it's usually cheaper," Alphys smirked.

"Well I just don't care," Sans chuckled. "Papyrous has to kick me into making lunch cause I'm too lazy to eat sometimes."

She cleared her throat, "That doesn't sound very... healthy."

"Yeah… he doesn't think so either."

"Is, that your boyfriend?" Alphys asked. She had heard the name before but couldn't remember the relationship.

"Nah, my brother," He stifled a laugh behind his hand.

"Oh? Oh! S-sorry sorry. Well, he sounds like a good brother," Alphys replied sheepishly, resisting the urge to rapidly click her pen.

"He is. A good kid with a good heart, _ _too__ good sometimes. I know I can't protect him forever ..." Sans spoke and took a small bite of his food. "Oh, and enough energy to power a house," he continued with a chuckle. "About burnt our kitchen down yesterday."

Alphys almost spit out her drink. "Sounds like this kid my friend babysits on occasion. They'd probably get along pretty well-"

A notification sang out from the reptile's computer, interrupting them both. Alphys immediately turned beat red but before she could defend herself, Sans spoke up.

"Is that... Mew Mew Kissy Cutie...?" Sans stifled a laugh.

"I-I-I swear, t-t-this day just h-hates me," she huffed throwing up her hands. "I-I-I normally have ... damn it!-" she stopped when the word slipped out, glued to her spot.

Sans held the fork close to his mouth, more entertained than anything at her expression. She remained frozen a moment too long, and he couldn't contain himself any longer, busting out into a fit of laughter.

Alphys looked abashed at first, embarrassed at her own outburst along with everything else, but seeing his reaction lightened her spirit. What started as a chuckle, led to her joining him in the contagious chortle.

It took a moment for either of them to catch a break, calming down enough to actually breath and it was Sans who spoke first, "Everyone has their off days, today just happened to be _mew_."

Alphys was finally calming down, and wiped a tear away before smiling appreciatively at the skeleton. "That was terrible," she teased him, feeling much better. "But thanks for ... yeah."

"Well I don't know many people who actually watch it, so my source material isn't much," Sans shrugged, getting another bit of salad to much on.

"So you ... do watch it?" Alphys suddenly turned her full attention to the intern.

"Well... I do know that they started on a new season, I'm assuming you're gonna tell me I should watch it?"

Alphys instantly lit up at this, and talked about the anime enough for them both. She had quite a bit of merchandise but most of it was stuffed away in drawers. She wasn't too keen on showing off that she watched it but she was very passionate about it. She continued on about the season following and speculations around it. There was even an Undernet thread talking about rumors for potential guest appearances in the future.

Before she knew it, she heard her phone going off in her coat pocket, "Oh shoot, It's b-b-been an hour. I-I feel so bad, I've been t-talking so much," Alphys replied sheepishly.

Sans couldn't suppress the snicker that slipped out. "Dr. Alphys you're fine! I mean it. I was able to eat, wasn't I? I'm the one who came here."

She sighed, "I know but still. Well, go wash up, and take your time, I don't mind since I blabbed off for so long. Skitch should be here soon and I need to get both of yall's assignments ready. I have some _homework_ I want you both to take home and complete." She couldn't help the mischievous expression that played across her face.

"Wow, homework, I'm getting high-school flashbacks," Sans threw a half salute over his shoulder as he left her office.

It wasn't until the end of the day that Alphys took a break from her work, letting out a large stretch from her chair as she noticed a tall shadowed figure enter through the doorway. " _Homework_?" The voice inquired, equal parts suspicion and curiosity.

"Oh hello Dr. Gaster, and yes I did, some assignments you wanted them to come in to finish, plus something for me. I just sent them home with it instead, neither of them seemed to mind. I hope that wasn't a problem, I should have asked first though, I apologize." Alphys replied, taking another big stretch before getting up from her seat. The interns had been sent home hours ago, and she hoped that Gaster hadn't waited until just now to express his disapproval.

"Oh, quite the opposite, they're interns, I don't mind shaking them up." Gaster smirked mostly to himself, "However, you seem too calm about this, I get the feeling that you didn't give them a deadline."

"Well... I _did_ , but it's a couple of weeks off," Alphys replied before reaching over to take a sip from her tri colored mug and walking to the window.

"Oh that simply won't due..." Gaster spoke with a low chuckle, getting his phone out. After having Alphys get their emails from their respective files, he sent out a message to both gentlemen with an update on the assignment.

"Sir... are you going to scar them?"

"Nonsense, just putting a little hair on their chest," Gaster smirked.

"If you say so," Alphys replied, and the two left her office in the direction of the break room.

Sans hadn't realized how exhausted he felt until he sat down at the kitchen table that evening.

"Will you tell me how it went, _pleeease_!" Papyrus begged for the third time that evening as he took a huge spoonful of pasta and munched on it happily. Spaghetti sauce laced the lower half of his face.

Sans sighed inwardly. Work had gone… like any other day. It was more fun teaching Paps to make food than delve into job duties. That was... to be expected though, It had been his second official day and with all the new people, there was a lot of paperwork still floating around.

"It went well, fighting off evil, one beaker at a time," Sans smirked at his younger brother. He already saw the skeleton's eyes light up as a flurry of questions were sent his way. Dinner went by pleasantly and after collecting the dirty dishes together, he let the young skeleton watch some TV for finishing his homework early.

It wasn't until he was elbow deep in soapy water that he heard his phone go off at his hip. He wiped his hands dry with the kitchen towel before unlocking his cell. He was surprised when he noticed an email from Gaster, but also received something from Grillby.

He opened the message from the Dr first but immediately regretted it, __What?!__ _ _I have a couple of days to get that done?! But Alphys said a month, what the hell?!__ Sans furrowed his brows in agitation, his free hand beginning to tap out a random tune on the counter as he thought whether to even reply.

He was tempted to text Alphys about this but, if he was honest with himself, he knew it wouldn't change anything. Some part of him wondered if Gaster was having a riot right about now.

He sent back a polite but quick response to his boss before opening the message from Grillby. He stopped as his eye lights scanned over the lengthy passage he'd been sent. The fire elemental wasn't known for relaying stories over text.

Apparently his dad was talking about buying the abandoned restaurant on the other side of town. Grillby's dad had always been one to jump the gun on ideas once he got to talking. Although Grillby seemed willing, Sans worried about the amount of time and money his friend would be investing once he got involved.

Sans drug his hand down his face as he thought out his reply. His fingers danced across the keyboard as he typed out only a few words before turning his phone off and pocketing it instead. He wasn't sure how he wanted to reply, _congratulations!_ or words of caution before he ended up just forgetting altogether.

The next couple of days continued with little to no change. From the moment the young skeleton clocked in, his plate was filled with menial tasks from lab staff. Mostly, Alphys and Gaster pilling on items they themselves didn't want to do. Delivering samples, replying to emails, and even the occasional beverage delivery. He would pass other interns through out the day as most them were being given the same treatment.

He was patient but eager to move onto bigger projects. His mind was bored with his current tasks and he'd already learned both the computer program and how filing was done to a T. He kept his mouth quiet though, as he hurried behind Alphys to the next chore she had for him. She was going a million miles an hour as he trailed behind her, scribbling notes the best he could, once more, on his clipboard.

It wasn't long before she trailed off and began talking with him about their weekend plans. She was thinking of going to Beans 'n Cream which just so happened to be the one coffee place Sans was familiar with and he smirked to himself. Apparently, she was good friends with one of the staff there so she got her drinks at a discount. She loved sitting in a particular spot while she sipped on her doctored hot tea to people watch.

"Sounds fancy," Sans teased her as they entered into an office he'd never been in. "My ex and I used to go there all the time," he explained but as they entered the office, his thoughts wondered as his eyes took in the foreign territory. He spotted the almost bare desk and chair, along with an array of pocket sized picture frames covering its outer edge. Other than that, there was just a lone filing cabinet to one side, opened and overflowing with papers.

There was a second door on the other side, along with a keypad to the right of it. Just as Alphys typed in the number combination, she looked back at Sans with a patient look.

He stopped for a moment, waiting for her instructions. "I just need to some grab test samples, you'll wait in here until I get back," Alphys instructed before walking in and closing the door behind her.

Sans had the most peculiar look on his face as she shut the door. She didn't give him a chance to say anything in response which was probably best, because several questions were lined up.

When it was clear she really wasn't letting him through, he accepted defeat and went to sit at the desk while he waited. He was flipping through a picture album when he noticed Skitch walk by. Shoulders hunched and a cigarette hanging from his mouth, Sans barely caught sight of him over the pictures. "Skitch?" The skeleton inquired as he got up.

He could feel a particular vibe coming from the tabby but once he reached the doorway, he was too far to do anything but watch.

"Sir, smoking is _not_ allowed in the common area!" He saw someone raising their hand for attention as they scurried across the corridor towards the cat, pure vexation in her eyes. It looked like that hadn't been the first time today she'd had to get onto someone for that.

"Now where were we?" He turned his head as he heard the reptile coming back into the room. Alphys had closed the door behind her with her hip and walked up to him with a closed box containing three different colored beakers. "We'll take these over to microbiology and then head downstairs. Dr. Gaster's holding a meeting with the head of departments and their interns in about an hour," Alphys looked winded when she finished.

"Sounds good," Sans replied, paying more attention to the containers of strange color than to the yellow monster. It felt like she was forcing words into the conversation, not giving him any chance to ask questions.

His mind flashed to Skitch for a moment, wondering if he should inquire, but remembered back to when he'd asked Gaster about another intern, he'd been brushed off with _well_ _if they can't handle the heat..._

"We were..." Alphys piped up in thought, then a smile shot across her face, "Oh right, the coffee shop! I was talking about my friend who works there, she's also the one who babysits the kid I mentioned the other day. Funny enough, this last weekend, her dad came in with her, and she had this adorable look as she came over to me. _Pointedly_ , mind you, to say that when she's older, _she's gonna_ _ _marry__ _me,"_ Alphys rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Kids right? I think she mentioned she goes to school with a skeleton too, I can only imagine she was talking about your brother."

Sans stiffened, his paperwork almost falling from his hand, "Undyne." He tried to hide the vehemence in his voice.

Alphys began nodding her head in agreement, "That's her! Fish monster type girl, she is older than him by a couple of years if I'm not wrong." She paused before trading her items with Sans, and giving the paperwork to a fox monster in an over sized lab coat. He pushed his spectacles higher up on his face when he took the contents from her with a look of appreciation. "Thanks Dr. Alphys, you're a life saver." The fox combed through his low hanging beard as he immediately opened the folder and began fishing through the papers.

"… Everything okay?" She inquired as they walked away, "I felt a bit of ice just then."

Sans shrugged it off," Course. You uh.. mentioned the monster girl? Yeah, Paps _loves_ hanging out with her. She'll come over from time to time and they love to make food. Like a… -" Sans rolled the words around in his mouth, "Cooking show I guess. He has fun so... I deal with it."

Alphys grew a little serious, "I worry for her though. Does she ever mention her other parent? What they're like, or anything about her home life? The way she acted around her dad, something just felt off."

Sans pondered the question for a moment as he fell back in step with the reptile. "Not that I know of, but then again she usually takes the bus when it comes to school. However, I have had weekend nights that she'll just show up at the house, a small bag of clothes in hand and not a parent in sight. I've tried asking, but I can tell from the look she gives me that talking about it isn't an option," Sans replied with a half shrug. "She does get into some trouble at school, some scuffs here and there but usually it's not her that starts it so as far as I know, she's only gotten detention,"

"Oh geez, I didn't know it was like that at all," Alphys looked very worried, "Poor thing... well maybe it's a good thing she has someone like Papyrus for her to hang around with, a positive influence for her."

"When you put it that way," Sans paused for a moment. "Maybe she rubs me the wrong way cause I see my younger self in her sometimes. I was kind of a little hellion when I was a baby bones," Sans chuckled.

Alphys perked up at this as they finished delivering the samples, and headed back to the break room. As soon as they got inside, she pounced on to the tea machine to fill it with water before teasing him with, "I think I need to hear more of these baby bone stories, so I know what to look out for."

* * *

Sans crawled up to the dining table once again that evening and began coating his hands with some lotion. Today's job had been excruciating so he'd been too exhausted to help Paps with homework. He hated it, but he was just too tired to think. His mind was also bugging him about the interview he was going to be having tomorrow, and thankfully Gaster had allowed him the day off so at least he could sleep in.

"Big bro, are you ready for your job tomorrow?" Paps came back into the kitchen, an eager skip to his step as he pulled a chair out to sit in.

He couldn't help the smirk that tugged at him as he crossed his arms and leaned forward, "It's not my job... yet. It's an interview."

Paps proceeded to copy the way his brother was sitting and drew a serious look, "But what if I already know you'll get it?"

"Oh do you really? How does the great Papyrus know... _for sure_?" Sans lifted his posture, his face taking on a tired but curious look.

His brother motioned for him to get closer but just as Sans went to lean in, his brother threw his hands up in an over exaggerated manner, "Because! I am the Great and Powerful Papyrus _!"_ Paps over emphasized the _p_ sound in his name.

The older skeleton felt a genuine smile cross his face, "Yes! Of course, how could that have slipped my mind!" He leaned back to cross his arms over his chest.

"Maybe it's cause you're a …. bonehead," Paps snickered and stuck out his tongue.

Sans took on a genuinely surprised look, "You called me.. noooo, how _dare_ you use my puns against me!" Sans laughed out loud as he reached over and began tickling his brother, "c'mere you!"

"Wait no no, I wasn't ready," Paps chuckled as he scrambled from the chair and ran towards the living room. He sprang to the couch and buried himself in the cushions.

Just as Sans was walking to the living room, a large yawn escaped him and he had to support himself against the doorway. "Wow, that hit me all of a sudden," Sans stood up straighter when he saw the disappointed look that crossed his brother's face.

" _However_ , we can watch some cartoons before bedtime if ya want. I'll get two bowls of ice cream ready if you pick out the movie."

Papyrous looked weary but at hearing he'd get to eat ice cream this late, he burrowed himself even deeper and eagerly took the remote from Sans.

"Alright but hurry up! And don't fall asleep this time okay?" Paps called under the mountain of pillows.

"Promise," Sans replied, turning to the kitchen to assemble dessert. He added a few rainbow sprinkles into his brothers bowl before arranging the ice cream onto a tray and headed back into the living room.

"So, I have a little work I need to finish before I go to sleep and with my interview tomorrow... you're gonna need to take the bus … okay?"

"What?! B-but..." Paps stuck out his bottom lip in protest.

"I know you like when we walk to school, but with the job interview, it'd be easier on me if you took the bus, just for tomorrow though." Sans had a sympathetic look on his face as he watched his younger brother struggle with this.

"Ms. Toriel told me to use my words so..." he took a deep breath, "I don't want to do that, but I will." The young skeleton gave his brother a long look before accepting the bowl of ice cream and spoon in hand, dug in as his look of sadness dissipated.

Sans sat stunned for a moment, that was very mature, even for him, and it took a second to realize that the movie had already begun.

It was late enough that not even an hour in, Papyrous had long since fallen asleep, snores coming out from the fortress next to Sans.

As he put his brother to bed, he sat for a moment, watching him with an admiration he couldn't describe. He was caught off guard sometimes, realizing just how fast his brother was growing up.

After making sure both he and his favorite book had been tucked in, Sans made his way back into the kitchen.

Morning came too soon, and Sans found himself hovering over the coffee maker, last night's work had taken longer than planned.

Sans noted the bowl of soggy cereal on the table with appreciation, a damp note beneath it.

" _left you the rest of the ceriel Big Bro! Good Luck!_ " signed with an over sized smiley face.

 _This kid..._ Sans smiled to himself.

His finger strummed the lid on the coffee maker, inhaling the smell of fresh java as it prepared his brew. His mind wondered to the bar he would be heading in a couple of hours, imagining some of the questions they might throw at him.

It was across town, but it would be such a fun gig to perform if he could land it. He had been browsing the help wanted articles in the paper when his eye lights landed on the offer, and had immediately gotten in contact.

The _ding_ from the coffee maker woke him from his day dreaming and he began preparing his breakfast.

It wasn't long before he had finished up eating, and was picking out what he was going to wear.

His phone went off as he was buttoning his cuffs up, and noticed it was a text from an unknown number once he unlocked it.

 _A new project huh?_ His interest was peaked as he began typing back to who he could only assume was Alphys. He received a text right after apologizing for not identifying herself and he smirked as he texted back it was fine.

She wanted to share some of her recent findings with someone and the two of them had briefly talked on human souls a while back. It was this that led her to go snooping through his file to find his number when she couldn't contain herself any longer.

He knew that with any project, it would take backers. Alphys had mentioned to him about some semi annual funding event with representatives from monsters and possibly humans so he wondered if that's what she was planning. Just when he was going to ask about her about the latest findings with determination, his phone notified him it was time to skedaddle.

The bus had been delayed due to a random snow storm that had come plowing through town, but since he had left early, he had time to spare when he walked inside the establishment. Sans eye lights did a double take when he noticed a bartender walking across the large open area with a tray in hand, tight top and short skirt. Receipt balls and empty peanut shells littered the floor at her feet as she strode by and winked at him. He felt his cheeks heat up as his gaze continued across the establishment. Most of the tables held empty plates with discarded wings and fries and he suddenly considered whether this would be worth it.

Against his better judgment though, he found his way to bar to ask the bartender where he should wait. A buff looking half seahorse awaited him, cleaning a glass idly as he surveyed the patrons.

"What can I do ya for?" The monster asked, setting the glass down and looping his towel into the utility belt around his waist.

"I'm here for an interview."

The gentlemen behind the bar huffed, and his eyes darting to a rather buzzed patron down the way who was waiving aggressively in his direction. "I don't get paid enough for this shit, sit. I'll be back," and with that, the bartender left to exchange the empty beverage for another. The bartender didn't seem happy with giving more alcohol to the monster in front of him, but held his words back as he returned. "Don't see many skele's 'round these parts, you planning to bring more 'round and starting somethin'?"

"I feel like that statement has more going on than I feel like digging. I'm just here for the job, that's it."

"That's what the last guy said, and we're holding interviews yet again." He let out a noise similar to a horse snorting, "I'll let Boss know you're here, just don't do anything stupid in the mean time. I'll get ya a soda while ya wait cause I know ya ain't old enough to drink," the bartender laughed at his own joke as he grabbed a red frosted cup from the cabinet close by. Sans stared as the cup was set in front of him, fizzing with a soda he was given no choice in picking.

The wait was relatively quiet, save for a few people groaning expletives at the bar. One had tried to start a fight with the waitress for Asgore knows what reason, but the seahorse was quick to deal with him. Sans had only gotten about halfway done with his drink when an over sized Ursa bear with a lit cigar walked up. He was adorned with a burnt orange pin striped suit and a brown tie.

"Ursa Major, though I go by Major, I assume you're the applicant?" The bear questioned with knitted brows at the skeleton, hand waiting expectantly for an exchange.

"Sans Seriff sir, and yes, I am. I was enjoying only the finest pop from your bartender," Sans cracked a smirk as he shook hands. He heard the seahorse snort somewhere behind him and knew he'd probably get an earful later.

Major let out a genuine laugh, "And a sense of humor, my kinda guy. Come this way, let's show you your playing ground."

Sans followed behind the Ursa to the main area. He was drilled with questions, most unrelated to comedic work, but again, being picky at this point wasn't an option. As they continued, it became clear that most of the staff wore similar outfits to the waitress, including the sea horse with his low cut vneck, his chest hair busting out like an unkempt front yard.

The Ursa suddenly stopped, appearing to be mulling over something in his head. He flicked the ashes from his cigar to the floor before leading them to the back, towards the _employees only_ area.

"I like showing my employees around, even down to my janitors before they're hired. I want everyone to see the place how I see it and understand my vision no matter what your job is. I like people to remember who signs their paycheck," and at this, his eyes held a strong warning as he cracked his neck.

"I don't have a manager, unless you count Aaron, that bastard," Major ruffled the top of his hair as he took another long drag in thought. "None the less, I am the head honcho is what I'm getting at. If you have problems, you bring them _directly_ to me. Low inventory, customer complaints, dismemberment, things of that nature ... they come through _me._ " Major gave him a sharp look at this, as if he'd already dealt with some aggravation today.

Sans simply nodded in understanding, though his mind did a small double take at the dismemberment comment.

Major raised a brow in his direction, not pleased with just the nod he was given.

Sans coughed into his hand as he replied with, "I understand sir."

"That's what I like to hear. Now, let's continue the tour since we've gone over the _fine print_." The Ursa gave another hearty laugh, his golden tooth glinting in the room's light.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

The 5th was luming over me this month, in the process of moving but hopefully next month will be less stressful. I have the next chapter almost completely done, and getting in touch with a beta reader at the moment so *fingers crossed* super excited. Also, hope everyone had a safe and fun Halloween!

MIGHT be partaking in the NaNoWriMo event this month, although I still have yet to start heh... If I do catch up and take on the challenge, it most likely won't be 1000 words, more like 500 or less, for future chapters. I'll be updating with snip-its on my Patr3on, I'll have these open to the public so no payment needed for this just in case I don't follow through with it.

 _ **Social**_

 _-_ _Twitter, Tumblr, and Twitch under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 _\- Fast Pass to future chapters/ deleted scenes/ and more on my Patr3on, EarthC_ _ashew._

 _\- YT trailer: "The Cure: Official Trailer" on my YT EarthyCashew._

 **Credits**

 _FaithTale AU belongs to momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr._

 _Undertale belongs to TobyFox_

 _~ Pooky_


End file.
